Slave To The Heart
by GuitarPlayingSaggie
Summary: Better Summary Inside Kagome has not been with the Inugang in three years. Where has she been? Helping Naraku with his plots. Wait why? Not only that she's going to have to go into the Lion's den once more,and come face to face with the people she...
1. Prologue

**Ah, okay, new story to hopefully get more motivation (Like I need to do another one right?) I just feel that both of the stories I'm working on…they are kinda crap and completely over the place, don't get me wrong I'm REALLY glad you all like them but I'm just gonna try another one that I think will be much better than the others. So here we go again…**

**Title: Slave to the heart**

**Rating: M (but you little children can read it if you want because I know you will just because of the adult rating)**

**Storyline: It has been three years since Kagome was with the Inutachi (dog-gang) and where has she been? With Naraku, helping him with his latest plot. The only thing: Naraku is believed to be dead and she has to steal back the Shikon Jewel.**

* * *

"Hello my children." The voice slowly greeted her and her companion.

"Hello, Master Naraku." They bowed to him.

"How are things going with the preparations?" The young boy asked.

"Hmm. They have been, better. You see, I have created another incarnation - Byakuya - but I cannot create the one I would truly like."

The two stared at him.

"And for this I need…The Shikon Jewel." He said with a light chuckle, hoping to stir up an emotion in them. He felt none. Had they completely lost their emotions?

No matter. For him that was a good thing.

"What no pain or sorrow from this?" He asked slowly from the darkness.

"No my place is here now." A mature feminine voice said. The boy just nodded in agreement. "For now, we exist only to serve you."

"Good…" He let the word linger but didn't hide the smirk the graced his features.

"Half-demon."

He could see that the female looked up. "I want you to…shatter the jewel again and spread it out across Japan."

"Uh sir, would it not make more sense to just grab the entire jewel and run?" She raised her head to look up.

"No, because if they do that they will know it was me thanks to the fucking mouths of those demons." Naraku shook his head. "So I want to you shatter it, but keep one shard or two we need that to become stronger."

She nodded.

"How do I do it?" She asked.

"I don't know. You figure it out." He spat and they turned to leave.

"Oh, and Half-demon, Slayer?" They looked back at him.

"Don't fuck up or your kami (god) will punish you."

They nodded and walked out.

_Just you wait Inuyasha…I will once again use the woman you love against you. Just watch and wait I will make you bow to your Kami and on judgment day, I shall make good work of you, you devil._

* * *

**Ah, so mysterious eh?**

**I don't know how long this fic will be but what I do know is that the chapters will definitely get longer and the title may change.**

**Oh and yeah, Naraku will be a much more satanic villain. Some of the Ideas I got are from another fan fiction called: ****Ginga: Legend Weed My Version ****by **_**Dark Side Of The World **_**So yeah big thank you to him I only used a few and their not exact copies.**

**Meanwhile, yes Naraku thinks he's Kami (God) now, why? You'll have to read to find out.**


	2. The Jewel

She walked out of the Hellhole with her friend trailing behind her. "Geez I knew Naraku was insane, but this is downright fucking ridiculous." The half-demon spat.

"Remind me how bad you guys clonked him on the head in that fight?" The boy joked.

"Not hard enough, it seems." She smiled at him.

"Hey, Kohaku…?" Her voice trailed off. "Yeah, what's up Kags?"

"Can you, can you come with me for this next mission. Physically I'm ready but emotionally, I'm all fucked up." She stared at him.

"Yeah I am too. How will you get past Inuyasha though? He'll surely smell the Naraku on you. He'll smell you in general."

She sneezed. "I don't know, we'll figure it out somehow." Her tail twitched.

Kagome had changed a lot over the past few years, she knew that and she couldn't care enough to change. She was Naraku's slave. The only problem was Naraku thought he was god and that the demons were his "angels". All because of a stupid move on Inuyasha's part. Now here she was three years later with Naraku thinking he was god.

He told her she'd be saved if she did what she was told.

She didn't really think about religion anymore, much less bothered to believe in it. "Hey, Kohaku I'ma` go and get some shut eye for tonight. I advise you do that same." He nodded and they went their separate ways to their sleeping quarters.

Kagome stalked into her room. It was dark, like every other part of the castle and they used candles to light everything.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of her room. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to this new appearance.

Her hair was much longer, much smoother and was red at the tips. She opened her mouth to see her fangs, they were a lot longer and sharper than a lot of regular demons'. Then she turned around to see a long black tail. It was slender and cat-like. Well it made sense her being a cat hanyou. Her eyes had also become a startling green and her ears, now sat atop her head and red fur filled their insides instead of black.

Kagome wore jeans, a spiked dog collar and a black short-sleeved shirt, she'd stolen from her era. She's stolen quite a few copies of each item too. Feudal clothes just weren't her thing.

Luckily for her she'd made a best friend and brother out of Kohaku and a sister in Kagura. Those three could talk about anything and always have fun while doing it. Her heart still ached when it came to her old friends though and would only bother to put up a front for Naraku and those incarnations she didn't know or like, which was a lot.

Kagome sighed and her ears pressed against her head. _"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for what I've got to do to you…"_

She thought then climbed onto her futon and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome crept silently along the ground, ever since she became hanyou she'd been able to move silently along the ground on all fours. If she were still a human and was doing this, it would've been awkward, but for her it felt completely natural.

She scented the air and angled and ear to the right. All was silent. She could tell she was getting nearer to Kaede's village.

It had snowed recently and when she got nearer to the village she hid behind some trees. Some men were awake telling stories about their adventures. _"Travelers?"_ she thought and kept to the shadows to remain undetected. She knew what it was like to be human. How weak they were and how they couldn't even hear or scent a demon when it was right behind them.

She shook her head and saw the hut that Kaede lived in. It was about ten yards away, she licked her lips. A habit she picked up from the murders she had to commit for Naraku.

The only thing that kept her from moving was how bright the moonlight was. She hated it, light at night. It made her nervous.

She looked left and right, saw no one then made a dart for the hut in record time. _"Just a few centimeters," _she thought as she came closer to the hut's entrance, _"and…_In!_"_ she stalked in silently on all fours. Everyone was asleep and she could see the jewel right in front of her.

The only problem? It was around Inuyasha's neck. She growled inwardly, but purred outwardly at the thought that he was still a hanyou and not a demon. She also noticed that Miroku and Sango had started a family. She couldn't help but smile and wish she was there with them…

_No!_ What was wrong with her? She worked for Naraku now. She'd never be allowed to talk to them as friends again. She quickly calculated a way to get the jewel, using just her claw on her index finger she cut the string that held the jewel tied around Inuyasha's neck and accidentally cut his prayer beads off.

"_Damnit!"_ She thought with flattened ears the beads scattered and fell to the floor. Then everyone in the hut was awake, she raced out of there with an angry hanyou yelling "It's got the jewel!" after her. She rolled her eyes playfully. Some things never change do they?

* * *

Kagome managed to once again shatter the jewel, using a sacred arrow of course and had returned to Naraku who now had new orders for her and Kohaku.

When the two entered they could see Naraku fucking Byakuya. "More, more, yes Naraku, _more!_"

"Um?" The two asked.

"Yes, right, Byakuya. Leave us. I will call when I need you're ass again." Naraku nodded to Byakuya who left with a pout.

"Since I am about to blow…I will rub one out while you two watch." Kagome chuckled at Kohaku's expression. Naraku took his time.

"To get the humans to submit we must unite ourselves!" Naraku announced when he was done and Kagome and Kohaku looked at each other. "Yeah, meaning?" Kohaku asked. "Meaning we must unite all the demons in Japan, and once that's done. The world!" Naraku boomed.

"Yeah, okay mister genius, how do we intend to do this?" Kagome asked. "I need you two to go out and collect strong demons for an army."

They nodded finally understanding his goal. "I want all of my useful slaves to be my generals." Kagome growled.

"Meaning you Kohaku, Kagura, Hakudoshi, and anyone else who I deem useful." He stuck his nose high in the air. "We are making an army for the new world! Your Kami (God) will lead the way, clearing the world of those human devils!" Kagome looked at him strangely then back at Kohaku.

"Sir, I am human." Kohaku said.

"True but you work for me unconditionally, am I correct?" Kohaku nodded.

"Good, now go. Kohaku, you take the North. Kagome, take the east and do _not_ come into contact with your former friends. For if you do I will know and I will kill you." He sneered. "Now go! Your quest begins now."

Kohaku had already made his way out but Kagome lingered and caught his eye. God she hated him. She hated him with all her heart and her soul.

And he knew it. He was laughing at her, mocking her, not outwardly but with his eyes. She snorted once then ran off to start her quest.

* * *

**For Those who reviewed thank you:**

**InuyashaxKagome4evertwo: Stuff.**

**PunkLover: Thanks I hope it turns out to be good.**

**Now here's the next chapter. I would've made it longer but I decided it would just be like a run-on chapter so no. It is here as it is, the next one will hopefully be much, MUCH longer.**

**Enjoy**

**~Saggie**


	3. Love And Hate Are The Same

**Title: Slave To The Heart  
Rating: M**

**Description: It has been three years since Kagome was with the Inutachi (Doggang) and where has she been? With Naraku, helping him with his latest plot. The only thing: Naraku is believed to be dead and she has to steal back the Shikon Jewel.**

* * *

Kagome snorted from her place in the bushes. Why had Naraku sent her in the same direction as her old friends?

To prove her worth? Probably.

It was midday and she observed a group of six Oni (ogre) from her place in the bushes, as they encircled a human man. Kagome licked her lips feeling slightly hungry herself.

All the Oni were male who taunted and slapped around the human. The biggest one - the leader - was about three or four feet taller than the other ones and they were eight feet tall.

Just when they were about to strike the final blow she leaped out from the bushes and tackled the leader to the ground from the side.

Then she vanished into the tree branch again. She was an extremely fast hanyou. "Eh? Who's there?! You can't hide from us forever!" The leader had quite a deep voice. He was strong - she could tell that by just looking - but he would never be as strong as her.

"Oh but I've nothing to hide." Kagome crept out of the shadowy part of the branch and onto the bright part. She was on all fours again.

They looked at her. "Huh, who the hell are you?" The Leader asked. "Don't worry about it." She smirked. "Are you Hichinouske-san?" She asked the tall Oni.

"What's it to you bitch?" One of his minions snapped.

"Hichinouske-sama and what the fuck do you want? My lunch?" He glanced down at the person.

"Heh, what? You must be joking I don't want to eat _that_ disgusting little man!" She spat.

"Fine. Then what do you want?" She could feel that his patience was waning so she cut to the chase pretty fast.

"I've come on behalf of Naraku. He wishes to unite all the demons in Japan to create an army to kill all the humans. Then he'll move on to lands far overseas. So that one day we can rule to world."

The Oni were quiet. "Are you going to force me to join you?" Hichinouske asked.

"No. Naraku would want me to but no. He wanted me to get many strong demons and bring them back to him in about three moons, but because you seem quite strong I advise you to follow my scent to see if you can find his castle and become a general."

She looked at the sky and could tell they were now lingering on her every word.

"What's in it for us?" Hichinouske smirked eagerly.

"Well I know that generals, will get anything they want. Food, Money, Sex, you name it. We have a few human females who do work around the castle and will rub one out for you." She resisted the urge to gag.

Hichinouske and his boys were very horny at the moment she could smell that. Thank the real Kami (god) that they were all wearing cloths to cover up their private areas.

"So you're a general half-breed?" He chuckled obviously expecting her to flinch back or recoil. Well she didn't, since she didn't grow up a hanyou the insults didn't bother her. "Yeah, I am." She looked at him and yawned.

"What is your name little lady and can I get you to rub one out for me." He asked and his boys roared in laughter.

Kagome smirked then leaped on him and pinned him down. Using her claws she tore a gash through his chest and had him pinned on the ground.

His eyes were wide in fear and surprise.

"Listen little demon, while you may be strong enough to be a general, you'll never be strong enough to defeat me, Higurashi Kagome." She growled and put up a clawed hand that was surrounded in a purple-ish mist.

"Now," She hopped off of him and landed on all fours. "I advise you to go to Naraku you horny bastard, lest you want to miss out on getting your dick sucked." Her ears were pinned back as she hissed. Soon all the Ogre were running away in the direction she came.

She smirked then turned her attention to the man lying injured on the ground. "Half-demon?" He gasped in pain. "How is it you have the powers of a miko?"

"Shh, don't worry about it I'll take you back to your village so you can get some help okay?" The man nodded with a peaceful smile on his face.

Kagome put him on her back and he wrapped his arms around her neck for support.

As she got closer to the village people stared and she had to explain what happened to him, they thanked her and put him in the hut of the village healer.

A little girl raced up to her with a flower in her hands. "Thank you for saving my grandpa!" She smiled happily. Kagome smiled at the brown haired girl. She had stunning green eyes especially for human. "Your welcome, anytime dear."

Kagome looked at the setting sun. "Isn't it about time for bed?" She looked at the yawning girl. Who nodded and raced over to her mother who was awaiting her outside of their home.

This wasn't Kaede's village. The rivers were far too big and there were too many of them.

She wasn't sure whether to stay or to go. The village was warm and inviting. She'd probably stay here for a night or two then depart back on her quest.

* * *

Kagome had dozed off in a tree. A habit she developed when she was escaping from danger during her training as a hanyou.

She woke up to the sound of the villagers yelling something about, travelers. Kagome looked up. She was laying in a tree but it wasn't at the center of the village. She could see the tree at the center of the village and even though it was big, her instincts told her to ignore it because it wasn't safe. Apparently her decision had been a good one.

She looked down and could see…_them_. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or outraged. Naraku _knew_ this would happen. He was about to majorly test her loyalty here. Getting nervous she pressed herself closer to the tree and angled her ears so that she could hear what the villagers were saying to them.

"Well yes, a cat demon did come through here. Well a cat hanyou to be exact. She was wearing strange clothes but obviously did not have the Shikon Jewel with her." An old man shook his head and she purred inwardly.

"Is she still here?" Miroku asked and her entire body froze.

"Yeah, and she's nearby. I can smell her fear." Inuyasha growled when he looked at him.

"Last thing I know about the jewel is that I could see a bright light and could feel it's power spreading across the land in all different directions."

"What!?" They all screamed. "That cat purposely shattered the jewel and we're gonna kill it!" The villagers looked at her from the tree.

One of them pointed at her from her tree, and just when Inuyasha had turned his head she dropped from the tree and raced off into the forest.

She didn't even have to have her amazing senses to know that Inuyasha was tracking her. She had to cut him, before he cut her or else he'd smell her blood and know it was her.

Kagome leaped into some bushes and slowly crept around so that it was her who was chasing him. When he got to a river he looked around confused. That was when she made her attack. She raced next to him and slashed a cut on his right cheek.

He growled in surprise and before she could jump back into a tree, he grabbed her tail. It's a good thing they were in the shadows now. He couldn't see her. He was trying to pull her down, so she gave a growl and launched herself on him, with her teeth to his throat. Not caring he kicked her in the get with a growl as his sensitive neck flesh tore.

Kagome ran at him and knocked him face first in the river before running in to the other part of the forest with a hiss. She wondered why he didn't use the Wind Scar but she wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out. She stopped when she came to a shady hill and layed down to rest. Feeling oddly relaxed she let her eyes close a little.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" She jumped up and looked around but was too late. His claws slashed deep gashes down her side and the pain rushed through her. She struggled to hold herself up. "How do you like that?!" Inuyasha smirked.

She spat at him and he growled. "Fuck you.". Kagome smiled and she charged at him, and ripped open his stomach in one fluid motion.

Kagome was instantly toppled over and her and Inuyasha rolled down the hill taking jabs at each other. She didn't like doing this, but she had to. She loved Inuyasha and that was the reason she had to kill him.

He tried to strangle her on her collar but failed when he was kicked off and they landed on hard ground. Kagome couldn't run. There was a giant rock wall on behind her and the only way out was past Inuyasha who was laying down his stomach open and bleeding.

She stared at him as he struggled to get up. Kagome leaped on him when his eyes were half open and she put a clawed foot on his stomach.

His eyes opened.

"K-Kagome?"

She gave a deep growl and leaped at him.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Ikuto'slover1112: Here's the next chapter.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

**~Saggie**


	4. Kagome and Shintaro

**Right now Kagome seems void of emotion doesn't she? That was the point but right now it's about to change. How? You'll find out soon. Just read.**

* * *

She knocked Inuyasha against an ancient looking tree. Kagome growled in false hatred as he got up.

"Kagome? Kagome is that you?" He looked at her dumbfounded. She watched him closely and could tell that his eyes were looking her up and down. For some reason that turned her on a little.

She got down on al fours and got into a defensive position in case he planned to attack her. "Kagome, what happened to you? Why did you take the jewel." Then he sniffed. "Why are you a half-breed?" He blinked. Kagome was tense but she relaxed her muscles, obviously the anger would come after the confusion.

"Can't you talk?" Kagome hissed, urging him to go away. She didn't want this right now. Not with her mission hovering above her head.

He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist roughly. "C'mon Kagome, this is stupid. Also I've got a few questions for you to answer!" He growled and Kagome used her claws to slash his face then quickly attempt to dart into a tree.

Her attempts were foiled when a boomerang crashed right into her. She hit her back on the rock wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome recognized that voice. Sango. Kagome didn't want to see them. Especially Sango because she felt like she'd disappoint her. Sango had risked her life to save her so many times and here she was trying to destroy them. Then she thought it. It was for them she was doing this.

"Did you kill her?" Sango asked him. Kagome looked at her from her area on the rock. "No and we're not gonna want to." Inuyasha looked down sadly.

"W-what why?" Sango asked.

Kagome was already attempting to make her way to the shadows. But stopped when Sango peered around Inuyasha's shoulder and saw her. Her mouth dropped open.

Kagome then caught her scent. Sango was pregnant and it wasn't the first time. "Oh my god, Kagome!" Sango raced towards her and a wide smiled spread across Kagome's face.

Inuyasha grabbed Sango around the waist and held her back. "No! She's dangerous. Don't go anywhere near her!"

Kagome's face fell and she hissed at him. "Fuck you!"

"What the hell did you just say?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I said _'Fuck you'_ are you deaf?!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at her in surprise then she looked down.

"Kagome why are you a half demon?" Sango looked at her in confusion. "Not important. I was just leaving." Kagome stood up and shouldered her way past Inuyasha. Some grabbed her wrist. "Wait Kagome why don't you stay a while. I'm sure we're all very curious as to what happened to you."

Kagome wanted to tell Miroku to stuff it, but she knew they'd never leave her along unless she listened and played along with them.

"Fine." She sighed in mock defeat but the look Inuyasha was giving her showed that he was more than likely onto her game.

* * *

It was night and they were resting in a house built specifically for travelers to use by the villagers. She was laying down in a very cat-like position as she prepared for her irritating interrogation.

"Kagome, why are you a half-demon." Sango asked.

"Because, I am." She answered calmly. "That's _not_ and answer." Inuyasha smirked. "Well why are _you_ a half-demon then Inuyasha?" Kagome gave him a cocky smirk.

"If you must know I was turned into a half-demon." Kagome said bluntly and they all nodded. "And you want the jewel to become human again, right?" Miroku assumed.

"Ah, no. You are wrong." Kagome laughed wickedly and that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Then why did you-"

"Look, let's just say I owe someone, and because of that I gave that person the jewel. Whether they use it for good or evil is beyond my control and my reasoning to give a damn."

Everyone stared at her in surprise. "Damn you Kagome how could you just -"

Miroku covered Inuyasha's mouth with a hand. "What Inuyasha means to say is why would you re-shatter the jewel if you worked so hard to recollect it with us. Have you been alive all this time?"

"The jewel was shattered once again?!" Kagome feigned shock. "Yes, but why?" Kagome shrugged. "Don't look at me, I trusted that asshole to-"

"How could you trust someone who covets the jewel?!" Inuyasha snapped at her. "Keh, stupid girl."

"I don't know good question, how did I trust you!" Kagome snapped and Inuyasha immediately shut up. She stared at her -former- friends and sighed. She had a quest to complete and she couldn't just sit here all day.

"Hey, do you guys know of any strong demons?"

"Yes, why." Sango asked.

"Well I was thinking, that strong demons would only want to become stronger right? So why wouldn't they use the jewel to do that?"

The others nodded, trusting her completely. Why? She just couldn't fathom.

"Well Ryokotsei has been resurrected. There's Shintaro of the boar demon clan. Uzuki, Hazuki, and Mizuki of the bear clan." Sango told her.

Kagome nodded boredly.

"These are all around here right?"

Her "friends" nodded.

"_Well, then. Looks like there's more to these guys than I gave them credit for…perhaps I can use this to my advantage."_ Kagome smirked. However she had no idea that Inuyasha was watching her.

* * *

Kagome arose early in the morning. She'd been traveling with these guys for three days and nostalgia hung thickly in the air. However she had a job to do and they were very near Shintaro's area.

Kagome stalked towards the river they were camping beside on all fours and took a drink. The scent of boar hung in the air.

Kagome looked up when she heard the snorting of a boar. She opened her pupils wider to take in the faint blue lights of dawn.

There were five abnormally large boars and three boar demons. The boar demons wore the fur of their fallen comrades, much like the wolf demons.

She climbed up into a tree silently and watched them point to her. She glanced over and saw that everyone was sleeping, including Inuyasha so she took the liberty to slink on by them silently, she used the trees to cross the river, thankfully her tail acted like an excellent rudder.

Clambering down the tree the boars snorted and stared at her.

She kept her head high and walked over to one of the boars, "Take me to Shintaro." She ordered the strongest looking one. He was a raggedy older man with a missing eye. It was a sight put Kagome kept up the professional attitude.

"Oh, and why is that? So you and that band of humans can come and kill him?" He smirked, somehow showing his toothless mouth,

"Huh, oh them? I'm just using them to get what I want." Kagome blew it off with a flick of her tail.

They looked at each other for awhile and nodded. "Fine, I'll take you to his castle. He likes a hot bitch every once and awhile." The boys smirked amongst themselves. "If you or him try to touch me I will personally rip of your balls and feed them to my gay ass leader." Kagome smirked and they glared at her, before leading her off into the forest.

* * *

The boars' territory was very woodsy and green. It was relaxing. Kagome looked up at the boars castle. The men led her through the group of about fifty boars. Most of which were of course male. Only a few females and they were either tied up or pregnant, or both. That didn't worry her though, she'd be able to escape if they got smart with her.

The old man walked up the stairs to the castle. He opened the doors and called out for Shintaro.

Kagome stared around and could see that some of the creatures were eyeing her strangely. They expected her to leap at them or something. She heard giant footsteps and angled her ears backwards involuntarily as she checked out the crowd.

"Young lady you sent for me?" Kagome turned her head slowly to see a big-ass fat boar demon behind her. "S-Shintaro?" Kagome asked in surprise he was about twenty feet tall and eight feet wide.

"Hai (Yes)." he smirked. He looked like a giant boar who stood on two legs while every one else looked kind of human.

"What do you want of me?" He asked boredly, obviously sitting too high up on his ego.

"I've come to ask you to join in Naraku's army. I am one of his generals and you are going to serve under me in my platoon." Kagome eyed him and the boar eyed her. "Nani (What)?" he asked calmly.

"You heard me."

"I'll join you…if your willin' to gimme' some ass in return." He got down on all fours and whispered that into her ear.

The men hollered and hooted. The women stuck up their noses and Kagome was left growling. Shintaro had burst out into a loud laughter.

That was when Kagome lost it. She tripped him and placed her claws near his neck. "You dare disrespect me again and I'll cut off your family jewels, feed them to you and kill you." Kagome smirked hungrily. There was bile rising in the back of her throat as she stared at the boar hungrily.

Bloodlust roared through her veins and she watched as Shintaro tried to stand up.

"Bitch, I'll join your little army, if your willing and able to defeat me." Shintaro sneered. "I'm both." Kagome stated. That was when the board took one of his hooves and kicked her into a castle wall.

"D-damn it all." Kagome stood up with a loud crack from her back.

"Defeating me will not be as easy as you think." He snorted.

Kagome noted his size and knew a way to defeat him. It'd be hard and tiring for both of them. She'd win in the end though.

Kagome leaped at him with cat like speed and sliced her claws all the way from his stomach to his shoulder. The boar snorted in pain but rammed Kagome into the ground with his head. She screeched loudly then scratched a wound across his eye. The big male roared and as she tried to get up, he impaled her with a small tusk.

This wasn't going as she'd planned. Her side was being ripped open and she was stuck in a boars mouth with him growling and snorting away, while his clan cheered.

She could see his sensitive gums and with all her strength scratched them causing all the teeth on the left side of his mouth to break and fall out.

A vicious glint shined in her eye and his eyes turned a bright red as he prepared to ram her into the castle wall.

Kagome tried desperately to free herself and she did so just before he slammed his head into the wall so hard his entire castle began to crack and shake.

While he and the whole clan were preoccupied by the falling castle Kagome used her claws to slash big wounds around his head and neck area three times.

The same time the castle fell was the same time he fell over.

The whole clan was speechless. Kagome had won.

* * *

"So what your saying is this Naraku guy is trying to unite all us demons so that all the humans are gone from existence, or our slaves?"

Kagome nodded to the thoughtful Shintaro.

It had been around twelve hours since the battle and Shintaro's teeth had grown back in pretty quickly.

Kagome's wounds had been given a special healing solvent made by the clan.

Everyone was peaceful as they awaited their master's approval.

"Alright everyone! I've made my decision to follow Kagome and help her create a demon-only world!" He roared and The clan cheered.

"Kagome, Kagome!"

"All hail Kagome and Shintaro!"

She glanced back at the boar demon and the two smiled at each other.

Oh, yes this was the beginning of a beautiful alliance and not even Inuyasha and his friend could stop it.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Ikuto'slover1112: Well you don't have to hope any longer because here it is!**

**To Izzy's 3 reviews: Thanks for reviewing so much means a lot. Yes Naraku fucking Byakuya up the ass. Very disturbing but it had to happen, Naraku must seem "crazy". It goes up to four chapters now and yes, yes I do rock. ;)**

**Okay sorry, this would've been up a day earlier but I was at my grandparents house so yeah, Also I am grounded from the computer during the weekdays so don't expect any updates from me during those times until I get my math grade pulled up. I'll try to update twice though.**

**Is Kagome evil now?**

**No, just confused more than anything I guess…**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**~Saggie**


End file.
